Contigo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: La rutina... puede romper una relacion.  Yaoi, Mpreg, AU -Editada-


Recomendación escuchar Contigo sin ti: Autor: Antonio Lira

No hace falta decir que esto personajes no me pertenecen están basados en las light novels de Tomo Takabayashi

**Contigo sin ti**

**Por Tlacuilo**

A quien engañaba; Shori no llegaría a cenar ¿para que esperarlo?, de nuevo se había quedado a trabajar, _Bob_ el jefe de su esposo parecía su rival y sabia que estaba exagerando pero sentía de verdad que ese Bob le estaba robando el tiempo que Shori compartía con él, sabia que era inmaduro de su parte, pero que podía hacer de vez en cuando también le costaba trabajo estar siempre con la sonrisa en el rostro; como si no e afectara nada. Ahora ya no hablaba de nada con su esposo, pues este llegaba cansado del trabajo y en la mañana salía muy temprano. Muy a su pesar se hacia las mismas preguntas ¿se había acabado el amor? ¿El trabajo era más importante para su esposo que él? No llevaban mas de dos años juntos y la rutina se había apropiado de ellos, aceptaba que su maestría -en finanzas internacionales- le quitaba tiempo, pero el poquito que tenia quería compartirlo con el hombre que amaba y ahora que ya había terminado los estudios ¿con quien compartir su tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Shori trabajaba hasta fines de semana y esa era una de las muchas noches que lo esperaría en la cama. Se conformaba con oírlo llegar, aunque no hablaran

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y su esposo le había avisado que venia en camino, no le reclamo ¿para qué? No servía de nada si el otro siempre contestaba, que estaba muy cansado que hablarían después; ni siquiera para hacer el amor contaba con él, le dolía saber que ya no era deseable para Shori.

0000000000000000

Shori manejaba pensando en lo cambiado que estaba últimamente Conrad, los reclamos por el trabajo eran comunes hasta hace poco, y de un tiempo para acá ni eso hacia; es como si para su esposo fuera invisible, no entendía su comportamiento. Siempre le pareció muy maduro; incluso era Conrad, el que siempre ponía con los pies en la tierra a Wólfram cuando peleaba con Yuuri por alguna tontería de celos, ahora que su matrimonio no iba tan bien como debería ¿por qué ignoraba lo que sucedía? es verdad que no pasaba tiempo en casa, pero era para darle todo lo que necesitaba, sin pedirle nada a su cuñado Gwendal -a pesar de que Maou era también de Conrad-, Shori no iba a permitir que su esposo lo mantuviera con su herencia, ni que descuidara sus estudios para trabajar, para eso estaba él ¿acaso Conrad no lo comprendía? todas sus acciones eran para que estuviera bien y que no le faltara nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Cuando se casaron prometió protegerlo y darle sustento, y eso hacia ¿acaso era mucho pedir un poco de comprensión por parte de Conrad?

Sin darse cuenta llego a su casa; entro cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Conrad, que seguramente ya estaba dormido, eso era otro punto; antes por muy tarde que llegara sabia que su recompensa estaba en la sala o en la cocina con ojitos de sueño, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro lleno de amor por él, ahora se cambiaba y se metía en las cobijas, sin que Conrad se despertara por lo menos para darle un beso ¿acaso ya no lo amaba?

_**0000000000000000000000**_

A la mañana siguiente Conrad visito a Wólfram, ya que aun siendo sábado Shori no estaba en casa, y no deseaba estar solo, además llevaba un vestido que le había comprado a su sobrina Gersemi. La niña ya corría por toda la casa pues estaba en los terribles dos años y el rubio no se daba abasto con ella; afortunadamente Yuuri había dejado de trabajar, sus padres y Gwendal consideraron que el estudio estaba primero y ahora ambos estudiaban y de Maou recibían dinero, eso hizo que el tiempo que les dejaba libre -a los jóvenes padres- los estudios lo dedicaran a su hija. Vivian aun en casa con Gwendal y Gunter.

Ese día cuidaban a sus sobrinos gemelos, afortunadamente ambos eran tan tranquilos como Gwendal, a no ser por Egil que tenía una fijación por su tío Yuuri y lo seguía a todas partes, sin despegársele; por lo tanto Egur también iba tras él; ahora los tres -los niños y la niña- tomaban un baño mientras Wólfram y Conrad conversaban.

-Y bien ¿por que traes esa cara de sufrimiento? –decía en tono burlón Wólfram.

-¿De verdad me veo tan mal?- pregunto el castaño.

-No, la verdad no, quería molestarte… ya poniéndonos serios ¿las cosas siguen igual con Shori?

-Si.

-¿Y no has hablado con él, para decirle que es lo que te sucede?, mira Conrad tu nunca quieres molestar a nadie y siempre te guardas tu enojo, pero no deberías hacerlo; eso esta afectando tu matrimonio.

-¿Y crees que no lo se? , pero ¿que puedo hacer? a él no le importa ya ni lo veo, llega cuando estoy dormido y se va muy temprano… no se Wólfram, a veces pienso que nos precipitamos en casarnos; debimos esperar, pero los vimos tan felices a ustedes que pensamos que nosotros también podríamos serlo, pero creo que el amor se acabo.

-Pero que dices ¿ya no lo amas?

-¡No es eso! pero creo que él si dejo de amarme, tiene meses que no me toca y ¿cuanto llevamos de casados? ¡Menos de dos años!

El rubio se quedo pensando; siendo sinceros, Yuuri y él lo hacian cada que podían, aprovechando ese año que estuvieron separados -o mas bien que el le aplico la ley de hielo-, ahora era como estar recién casados o eso se lo repetía su moreno siempre, que nunca se cansaría de estar con él y entonces ¿Qué pasaba con Shori? por su cabecita rubia paso un mal pensamiento ¿tendría un amante? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo? Si su hermano era hermoso y de carácter envidiable. No era tan serio como Gwendal, ni tan caprichoso como él mismo, la vos de Conrad lo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Crees que seria mejor separarnos? -El castaño le dolía esa resolución pero si Shori ya no lo amaba; no era justo retenerlo a su lado.

-No, no, no seas tan drástico -Wólfram rogaba por que su hermano mayor llegara, a él si le haría caso Conrad; además que era mejor dando consejos.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando se oyó el motor del carro de su hermano -y como no siendo un Lamborghini Gallardo- ¿seria poco sensible de su parte recordar en ese momento que les habían prometido uno así, si terminaba la carrera con honores?, si lo era, concluyo el rubio. Corrió a la puerta para dirigirse a Gwen, que llegaba detrás de un molesto Gunter, esto no amilano al rubito e intercepto a su hermano.

-Ven, tenemos problemas; Conrad se quiere divorciar.

Eso fue suficiente para que el mayor, dejara que Gunter hiciera berrinche un rato; él tenía que arreglar asuntos familiares de suma importancia y el enojo de su esposo era por que el mesero del restaurant le había coqueteado y ¿que iba a saber el que lo estaba haciendo? Ahora lo culpaba de algo que ni siquiera noto.

En la sala; Conrad tomaba su agua mineral esperando que sus hermanos llegaran, era lógico que Honey Chan pidiera ayuda a su hermano mayor, para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sus hermanos llegaron y se sentaron frente a él, Gwendal con un solo gesto pregunto el porqué, el castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no me quiere.

-¿Se lo preguntaste? - dijo serio el mayor.

-No hace falta, yo lo siento, hace tiempo pensábamos tener bebés, ya termine la maestría hace dos meses y él ni siquiera ha tocado el tema, ¡pero que digo si ni siquiera me ha tocado a mi! –Gwendal se sonrojo; para el sus hermanos siempre seria sus pequeños – Gunter y tú superaron todo lo que los separaba por que se aman, pero yo ¿que hago? si ya no me ama.

-Eso no lo sabes y Shori no es adivino para saber que es lo que te pasa si no se lo dices. Mira piénsalo, habla esta noche con él y si no arreglan nada nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas.

00000000000000000

Al otro lado de la ciudad; en la oficina de uno de los rascacielos del centro, Shori platicaba con su amigo y jefe Bob.

-Mi matrimonio se me esta escapando de las manos y no se como evitarlo.

-¿Y tu esposo que opina?

-No lo se hace; algún tiempo sus reclamos eran por que lo descuidaba por el exceso de trabajo, ahora simplemente ya no hablamos… creo que ya no siente nada por mi y eso me duele; yo hago todo lo que puedo para darle lo mejor. Cuando lo conocí sabia que era de una familia adinerada y por eso trabajé tanto para que no pasara incomodidades, se que esta acostumbrado a tener lo mejor –El joven hombre suspiro derrotado– supongo que se canso de no tener tantos lujos.

-Shori, cuando se casaron él sabia que tu eras un recién graduado, que no tenia dinero, entraste a trabajar aquí y si has subido de puesto en tan poco tiempo ha sido por el esfuerzo y trabajo duro que realizas, el mundo de los negocios es absorbente eso se los enseñan desde la universidad.

-Si, él lo sabe. Hay algo mas cuando nos casamos acordamos que tendríamos hijos; cuando el terminara su maestría; la termino hace dos meses pero no hemos hablado de eso, se que casi nunca estoy en casa, pero los momentos en que estoy el simplemente me ignora.

-El trabajo es importante pero la familia lo es más; si te organizas te darás tiempo para pasarlo con tu esposo.

-Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde, si el amor se murió por falta de atención ya no puedo hacer nada.

-De eso nada, no hay que darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, así como demuestras tu carácter y tus ganas de luchar en los negocios; hazlo así con tu matrimonio, no dejes perder algo que tanto te costo conseguir.

_**000000000000000000000**_

Esa noche Conrad espero a Shori despierto pues le aseguro que llegaría a cenar. Sentado en el sofá espero por largo tiempo y su esposo no llego, suspirando derrotado se fue a su habitación para dormir, se paro frente a su cama y algo de determinación afloro en él; quería salvar su matrimonio y si tenia que ir a la oficina de Shori para hablar, ¡así lo haría! se vistió y salió en su auto -era un Beatle Verde que el propio Shori le había regalado de aniversario-.

00000000000000000

En el restaurante _Gourmet,_ Shori hacia todo lo posible por zafarse; los socios de Bob habían llegado de improviso de Norte América -esa tarde- y habían insistido en salir a cenar con ellos y Shori fue invitado por ser el novato del año, de eso hacia mas de tres horas. En ese momento estaban en un bar muy elegante terminando la velada y no le habían permitido retirarse antes; su desesperación era demasiada, Conrad lo estaba esperando y para variar él no llegaba, si aún tenían una esperanza de resolver las cosas con su amor, ya la había perdido por completo.

En cuanto pudo regresó a su casa y su esposo lo esperaba en la sala, Conrad había ido a la oficina pero no había encontrado a nadie, esperaba del pelinegro una explicación que fuera convincente.

-Hola amor -dijo Shori- lo siento, hubo algunos problemas con el negocio de Kioto y nos quedamos en la oficina mas tiempo para resolverlo.

La mentira le supo a traición a Conrad, pero no se sentía con valor suficiente para encarar a su esposo , ahora había mas posibilidades de que el corazón de su peli negro ya no fuera suyo, las lagrimas empezaron a correr silenciosas por sus ojos caoba, Shori al verlo se asusto.

-Cariño ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? Aquí estoy vida, ya no llores prometo ya no llegar tan tarde, pero ya no llores -Shori abrazaba desesperado a su castaño, quería trasmitirle que ahí estaba para protegerlo, para no dejarlo solo nunca mas.

Conrad se separo de Shori y con el dorso de la mano se limpio las lagrimas, una muestra de debilidad eso era lo único que se iba a permitir, solo una no mas. Se levanto y encaro al pelinegro, la decisión estaba tomada ¿para qué hacerse sufrir? no era mejor que se separaran como amigos.

-Shori debemos separarnos.

Esas palabras les rompieron el corazón a ambos. Shori inclino la cabeza sin entender ¿que había hecho mal? , si el había intentado darle todo a su amado esposo y Conrad por su parte, se preguntaba como había perdido a su amor ¿que fue lo que busco en otro lugar? ¿Que fue lo que no le dio? y ambos coincidieron en una pregunta ¿Cómo seguirían viviendo sin el otro a su lado?

La conversación término, cuando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Shori le dio la respuesta a Conrad, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió. Shori en la sala tomaba su quinta copa de Brandy descubrió algo tarde que el alcohol no le ayudaba a borrar el dolor; mientras Conrad daba vueltas en su cama, esperaba que su ultima noche la pasaron juntos bueno al parecer eso no ocurriría, se paro y camino a la sala donde encontró a Shori sentado con un baso en la mano ya vacio y con la vista perdida en el ventanal. Lloraba su Shori estaba llorando; se acerco lentamente y se sentó junto a él para limpiarle las lagrimas; el peli negro lo miro.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto aun llorando.

-¿Por qué, que? –contesto el castaño perdido en esos ojos negros que amaba tanto.

-¿Por qué ya no me amas? -Eso saco de su ensoñación a Conrad.

-Amor… tú eres el que ya no me ama.

-¡¿Yo? Cariño si todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en tu bienestar.

-Entonces ¿por eso llegas tan tarde? ¿Por eso ya no me tocas?, ¿por eso me mentiste hoy diciendo que estabas en el trabajo?

-No te dije que fui a cenar con los socios de Bob por que pensé que te molestaría que te haya dejado esperando, pero créeme que trate de dejarlos y regresar pero estaban celebrando que yo soy el mejor novato de este año. Además llego tarde por que quiero ganar más, para que no pierdas los lujos que dejaste cuando te casaste conmigo.

-¿Lujos?, nunca te he pedido nada de eso, solo quiero estar contigo así viviéramos en una choza, para mí es suficiente con estar a tu lado.

-¡Oh dios! todo este tiempo he trabajado tiempo extra, buscando estabilidad económica y tú pides tan poco ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-¿Cuando me has dado tiempo para conversar? rara vez te veo.

-¿Y por eso dejaste de quererme?

-Nunca he dejado de quererte… es mas te amo mas que a mi vida.

-Ya no me esperas despierto y a mi me da vergüenza despertarte… a veces es tanta presión en el trabajo que solo deseo llegar a casa y que me abrases sentir tu calor, tu amor, eso me recuerda por que vale la pena el esfuerzo, sin embargo eso ya no pasa… tú siempre estas dormido y no me atrevo a interrumpir tu sueño.

-Shori no puedo dormir hasta que tu llegas, si no me muevo es por el temor que vengo sintiendo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Y cual es ese temor?

-Que tú digas que ya no me amas. Y no me veas así, yo que voy a saber lo que piensas, hace meses que no me tocas ¿ya no me deseas?

-Amor, todo el tiempo –Sin vergüenza y sabiendo que aún era plenamente correspondido, Shori siguió hablando- agradezco que mi oficina haya baño; por que cada vez que pienso en ti… solo deseo estar contigo, tenerte bajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre -El castaño se sonrojo hasta las orejas, eso extrañaba de su esposo sus comentarios subidos de tono- y corro al baño para hacerme una paja; si no que impresión daría en la oficina ¿no crees?

-Y por qué... -Conrad no sabia como preguntar; a pesar de estar casados a el le costaba hablar de sexo con Shori, el peli negro conociéndolo lo ayudo.

-¿Por que cuando llego no me desquito? –Conrad asintió con efusividad- cielo ese mismo temor que tú tenias, lo tenia yo… pensé que ya no sentías nada por mi y no quería forzarte a nada, pensaba que molestándote lo menos posible… me tolerarías un poco mas de tiempo.

Un suspiro escapo de Conrad negando con la cabeza miro a su esposo y se sentó sobre él, con las piernas abiertas entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Somos unos tontos masoquistas, mira que hacernos sufrir; todo por no hablar claramente, Shori -el pelinegro lo miro anhelante- Te amo.

-¡Dios! Y yo ti pequeño con todo mi ser - soltó un suspiro retenido y abrazo a su esposo con fuerza.

Se besaron lentamente disfrutando y saboreando los labios del otro, que no habían podido probar en mucho tiempo; el peli negro sabia a Brandy pero eso solo encendió mas a Conrad, le quito la camisa y prácticamente arranco los botones en el proceso; mientras Shori se deshacía de la pijama del castaño. Ya desnudos Shori tomo a su esposo y lo cargo para llevarlo a la recamara. Conrad cruzo las piernas en la cintura de su amante para sostenerse.

En su habitación se recostaron en su cama y Shori comenzó la veneración con besos en el cuerpo de su amor, Conrad gemía mientras correspondía con caricias en la espalda pálida de Shori. Este preparo a Conrad con la lengua; escuchando de fondo su nombre en los labios amados, entro en él con ternura pero con firmeza y se quedo quieto un rato besando a Conrad, este mismo inicio los movimientos, el vaivén se hizo rítmico y con una sonrisa de satisfacción Conrad sintió que Shori se corría dentro de él y le siguió de inmediato, ambos estaban consientes de no haber usado protección… con un mismo propósito: que su amor tuviera una prueba viviente .Se quedaron dormidos con sendas sonrisas; ahora no habría nada que los separara ni siquiera sus inseguridades.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Al día siguiente Shori se tomo descanso en su trabajo, para visitar a su hermano, de paso Conrad hablaría con los suyos; para contarles las novedades, sobra decir que Gwendal casi le da un sopapo por no aclarar las cosas antes y Wólfram le hizo burla por que siendo _el mas centrado, _había cometido muchas tonterías. De todos modos ambos estaban felices por su esposo y él.

Tres meses después… a Conrad le confirmaban su embarazo.

_**FIN**_

Por ahora

Egil- Espada

(2) Egur –Guerrero

(3) Gersemi - Joya


End file.
